A Night with the Vampires Inside Peak at their group sleepover!
by CeruleanKiss
Summary: I, the author, get fairly drunk. Rima get's high- which is HIGH-ly amusing *giggle* Senri is overly-shocked, Kain is calming down a bad-mouthing Ruka, Zero's being fondled uncomfortably, Aido just wants to have some fun and play games, and Yuuki's as innocent as ever. Kaname will come into play later, as will Takuma. IT'S A VAMPIRE KNIGHT SREEPOVAH! of course things will go wrong!
1. Oh, Episode 1 is just warming up

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT- A Night with the Vampires- Super Weird Sleepover Edition!** Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight at all!

**A/N: So, this story USED TO BE rated in the T section, I just changed it to M after I wrote the 4th Episode, so yeah. Just saying, in case you get confused when it talks about in the story that it's rated T, that's just cuz' it WAS rated T but isn't anymore. Thank you. I'm done here. I'm tired. *takes super nap, cuddled up with plush toy versions of the characters from Vampire Knight***

* * *

CeruleanKiss: Hellloooooo! Aww, let me hug you! My na-*hiccup!* Hooplahhhh! heeheehee...

Ruka: Atkatsuki... don't drink the beverages.

Kain: I think Aido got our hostess drunk. *sigh* I'll go talk to him about it.

Rima: I wish... that the-at rainbow-colored rooster would come over here and share some of his Pocky with me...

Senri: O.O

Ruka: ALRIGHT, WHO GOT RIMA HIGH?!

Aido: Hellloooo everyone, I'm Aido Hanabusa and I'll be your Idol tonight! It seems our usual hostess is quite out of it...

CeruleanKiss: Spongecakes! *giggles uncontrollably*

Aido: Yup, she's a goner! So, this is the Vampire Knight Night with the Vampires! It's a sleepover show! How fun~. Now, we have to find out where everyone is...

Kain: *walks into the room after looking for Aido* Oh, there you are.

Aido: Dear cousin! I-

Ruka: Look it's Kaname-sama!

Aido: EH? What, where?! Kaname, I didn't drug the hostess! *runs around trips on Rima's body on the ground, falls across the carpet*

Ruka: Hahaha Kaname's not here! He's out on business, remember what he said?

Senri: I think something's wrong with Rima... *pokes Rima's cheek*

Rima: *giggles* No silly, not the marshmallows! They're craaaazzyy...

Senri: Something's wrong with Rima...

Kain: Guys, help me wake up our hostess. She's drooling too much on the sofa.

CeruleanKiss: Yo-(hic) can call me (hiccup!) CK! Furrr shit.

Ruka: She means for short... just to clear that up.

Rima: WHOA!

*Everyone looks over at Rima*

Rima: Ruka, you're... A WOMAN? And look, look here, look at this- this thing on myyyy... my hand... it's like a friggin' unicorn or something.

Ruka: *smacks hand to her forehead* I should have never come to this!

Senri: I reeeaallly think something's wrong with Rima, guys.

Kain: No shit sherlock...

Zero: Boo.

Ruka, Kain, Aido: AAAHHHHH!

Zero: Wow. You guys are on edge. I only walked into the room.

CK: Zeeerruh-ruh-ooo, you're hair... here... no, hair. Lettle me touch it, come- come here, lemme just, yes, yes, yeah, ahhhh... *as she's talking, motions for Zero to come closer until she grabs his head, pulls it against her cheek, and pets his hair* I love you, you're preettyyy...

Aido: *to Kain* Maybe I gave her too much to drink...

Kain: *bonks Aido hard on the head with his fist*

Yuuki: Hi everyone

Ruka: *Hiiisssssssss*

Zero: Hurry Yuuki HELP ME!

CK: *nibbles at a lock of Zero's hair* I might be drunk... I might beee...

Senri: *watching Rima start to undress* GUYS I REALLY THINK RIMA IS NOT HERSELF

Rima: I will strip only for you, muffin man! Gimme that rainbow!

Aido: We should play truth~ or daaare~ *looks at Yuuki evily*

Yuuki: What's truth or dare?

Ruka: You can't be that f***in innocent, holy #&#$*%$#&# You gotta be F***IN idiotic and you're such a c*** and I don't know what kaname f***** sees in you you F**** B**** %*$& * & $&% *$ &%* &%* &%^()(*%&^#&# &%

Kain: Ruka... I'm taking you to your room. There are children reading this.

Zero: We can sensor it later, if our hostess ever sobers up enough t- grrr... *glares as CK pets his mouth shut*

CK: You're like a puppy! *nuzzles his head more, nearly choking him* I frillinillin billion love puppies! You're like a silver pupp- Oh! Yuuki! C'mere, I love you too! I just looovee love all of you people!

Aido: CK must be the overly-affectionate drunk...

Senri: *manages to get Rima to finally keep her clothes on* GUYS something is wrong, I'm TELLING YOU.

Rima: OH MY GOD!...Senri, why did you never tell me you had a pet Zebra? That sparkles! Can we ride him, please, please?

Zero: Oh. Did Rima find my stash?

Everyone: WHHAATTT?!

CK: *smacks his head* Bad, baaad boy Zero!

Zero: Ouch! I was being sarcastic! *gets smacked again* It was a JOKE!

Yuuki: *tilts head to one side* What's a 'stash'?

Aido: *whining* We can never play truth or dare if you guys don't stop acting like you are... I feel ignored! And Ruka and Kain are probably upstairs making out on her bed! Waaahhh!

Ruka: *from upstairs* SHUT THE #*$&#$$#%*&*(%^&$&*^*$^$*()&%$%#%^$%^&%& UP RETARD!

CK: Why did we invite someone shoooo grumpy to this? *squishes Zero's cheeks with the palms of her hands)

Yuuki: What's wrong with everyone today?

Zero: I'll get you for this, Aido *glares with smoldering sockets of fire for eyes*

Aido: *whimpers, hides under his big pillow with it's bunny pillowcase*

* * *

**Tat's all folks! More to come later.**

**By the way, if you PM me or, it'd be better for you to review, and tell me what to put next in this interesting sleepover of craziness, I'll do basically whatever you say if I think it's cool enough! I trust you guys to be super creative and make up awesome, uncomfortable situations for our dear group! Aido reeaally wants to play that game of truth or dare- send your requests of dares and truths in detail to me and I'll add them in the next chapter along with your name and such! K? Cool! Guess I gotta go sober up for next time now ;)**

**This story can't continue without you~ please send me the requests your hearts desire!**

**CK :***


	2. What was that Episode 2 is sexy you say?

**Episode Two**

Zero: Episode TWO?! It's still going on?! But uh, Rima passed out after we ended the last episode...

Senri: Hang on, I'm working on that... *continues what he was doing- waving a paper plate from the snack table over Rima's red face, trying to cool her off*

Aido: *voice muffled* Can I come out from under the pillow now? Is _that demon _finished giving me the evil eye?

Zero: *in a flat voice* Hey look there's Kaname.

Aido: *flings pillow into Senri, who falls on top of a still-passed-out Rima* KANAME-SAMA!?

Zero: *smirks, satisfied*

Senri: Jeez... he's obsessed... *gets off of Rima, shakes out hair*

Yuuki: Guuuuyyyss...

*Everyone looks at Yuuki, who has two paper plates glued to each of the palms of her hands*

Zero: *shoots out of a snoring CK's arms* Did you GLUE the plates to YOUR OWN HANDS? You idiot...

Aido: *snickers* Now that's a new brand of stupidity altogether.

Zero: *reaches back arm- smacks Aido hard in the back of the head*

Aido: *face-plants straight to the floor*

HEEEHEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEHEEEHHEE! *devilish laughter floating mysteriously through the air*

CK: *grunt, snnnoooorreee*

Rima: *drooling on carpet, very un-model-like*

Everyone else in the room who's NOT unconscious:

Zero: What the hell is that?

Aido: *sniff* Maybe Kain's tickling Ruka in bed...?

Yuuki: Can somebody please get these plates off my hands!? *flaps around like a penguin* EH?!

Senri: O.O

*pooof! giant red mushroom cloud appears in the center of the room*

Stranger; a girl with long black pigtails and miniature devil horns implanted in the top of her head, grinning wildly

Everyone stares like WTF?

Stranger: Hehe, oh Yuuki, you naive little, easy target! It was I, Mizaki Hanazono, who played a tremendous prank upon your silly self! *Laughs extremely loud again, echoing evil exclamation points throughout the room*

CK: .latteee... sexy... chocolate..mmmrrrr... sex tapesshhhAh! Ah, ha, Ah! I'M UP! I'm up, I'm up guys I'm up!

Zero: *leans close to her* What were you dreaming about?

CK: Please, Zero, we have to keep this T rated. That's what I labeled it before-hand.

Zero:...So you have, M rated dreams?

CK: I was in a drunken stupor! I don't NORMALLY have such thoughts!... DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE TH-hey, look it's Mizi-chan.

Aido: You know _her_? *points at devil-girl-prankster Mizaki, who's busy rolling on the floor laughing and pointing at Yuuki, who's still flapping her hands around like a penguin, trying to un-glue the plates*

CK: Oh yeah, she's pretty cool actually. Though I don't really KNOW know her... she's an OC I'll be using in our sleepover. I invited her while I was passed out.

Senri: I don't like her.

Mizaki: Why, because I hid your pants? *holds in laughter*

Senri: *looks down, is wearing nothing but polka-dotted boxers* Oh. That's... embarrassing. *picks up Aido's pillow, sits down cross-legged, puts pillow across his lap.*

Zero: *Points one long, slender arm slowly at new, prank-a-holic OC* Take my pants and I kick your ass. *his gun shines dangerously at his side*

CK: *thoughts* _Who brings a freaking gun to a sleepover?_

Mizaki: Point taken. Then I'll just... *Zero's shirt disappears, mysteriously gone in a split-second*

Zero: Grrrr... *gives evil eye, head ablaze*

CK: *stares and stares at his chest* Dammit... Mizi-chan, now I'm all flustered.

Takuma: Well I could host for you if you need me to, CK! :) :)

Yuuki: Takuma? Where did you come fro- AH! *ducks when a Mizaki tries to place another glue-plastered plate to the front of her face*

CK: *still staring at Zero's chest, though he's too busy sighing and mumbling complaints to notice it* Taku...ma... T-takuma-kun... where did you come... come... come...uh...rrmmm...

Senri: *reaches up, pulls CK down to his level, snaps fingers in her face, then sticks a Pocky in her mouth, like a doctor would stick a lollipop in a child's mouth after a check-up*

CK: *shaking head, spitting out Pocky* Takuma! You're FINALLY here! I bet your fans out there are really happy you've made your way to our sleepover.

Takuma: *closes eyes, tilts head to one side, smiles warmly, waves* Hello.

Aido: *approaching camera screen* Dear EVERYONE- hey- all of Takuma's fan girls, don't you wanna see him without his shirt off? Or other stuff? Then PLEASE send in dares, truths! I WANNA PLAY TRUTH OR D-

Mizaki: That's enough from you, Idol! *smacks him with rubber chicken across the face* Back up!

Aido: *falls on buttox* What the hell a RUBBER CHICKEN?

Mizaki: It's hilarious to hit you with pretty much anything. Anyway, bye for now~! *Poof! Gone*

Zero: *shakes his head* Shit. Did she say FOR NOW?

Senri: *eyes widen* She'll be back?

Zero: Hopefully with my shirt... where the hell is it, did she burn it off of my body or something?! How'd she DO it?

Senri: I want my pants back, too... *flops forward onto pillow that's covering his boxers* *SIGH*

Yuuki: *stands up slowly* Oh good, she's gone... Takuma, where's Kaname-sempai?

Takuma: Oh, at a strip club.

Yuuki: What's that?

Zero: You can't be serious. No he isn't.

Takuma: Ha-ha! Yeah, I'm just trying to lighten the mood, you all seem kinda tense! Hey, where'd my underwear go? *suddenly places his hands on his lower half, where he still has pants on, but apparently, no underwear*

Mizaki: *head pokes around the corner* Heee... Heeeee... Heeeeeeee... *holds up a pair of boxers covered in Chibi style art from the manga Kamisama Hajimemashita*

Takuma: *stares at Mizaki* O.O My... my manga boxers... in the hands of another?!

CK: O-kay, before any more items of clothing are taken off-

Aido: Too late. I'm pretty sure Ruka just took off Akatsuki's pants upstairs in her bedroom...

CK: *grumble* As much as I ship those two, you're being perverted Aido! Someone hit him with something!

Mizaki: Here, I'll leave after this! *pulls a fly swatter out of nowhere* Baaad Aido-san! *_**SMACK!**_*

Aido: *fly swatter patterns etched into his face, still sizzling* Owie. *sniff* Please, I'm being tortured here people, send in truth or dares so we can play a game and I can stop getting harassed!

Yuuki: Serves you right Aido! You harass me every day! *waves plate-arms in a sweeping motion for emphasis*

Zero: Seriously; Kaname isn't REALLY at a strip club, is he? *looks to Takuma* IS he?

Takuma: *still patting himself awkwardly* O.O So uncomfortable... *blinks* Oh, sorry, of course not! He's our beloved dorm president! He's not one to do things such as that!

Senri: Ruka and Kain HAVE been gone for a while... *hears noises from the room above,* O. Oh, GOD, that's Rima's room too...!

CK: *smacks the back of Aido's head* YOU'VE GONE AND CORRUPTED SHIKI NOW! Senri, don't think about it! Just stop thinking!

Senri: Oh okay I can do that. *falls over next to Rima, apparently dead*

Takuma: His boxers-

CK: *sigh* Yes yes, I know already. Takuma, can you check and see if your roommate is still alive? As for everyone else... HUSH DOWN I'M ENDING THE EPISODE!

Rima: Heeheeeheeee... vampire rice balls... floating, sparkling... ... heehe... *snore, snort, flops over, half-on-top-of-Senri*

CK: Okay, you know what, Zero- *singles out shirtless vampire prefect* YOU end it for me. I need a nap, my head's throbbing...

Zero: *steps lazily before camera, unaware how his shirtlessness affects everyone watching* Bye.

CK: NOT LIKE THAT, stupid, be more specific. *gives encouraging thumbs up* Go on!

Zero: *huff* Specific? OKAY. Two vampires are doing naughty things to each other upstairs. Rima got high and now she's half-passed-out on the floor dreaming of god-knows-what. Kaname may or may not be at a strip club at the moment, but right now_ I _feel like I'm at one because some damned stupid prankster keeps taking off our clothes. Yuuki has been flopping around with plate-hands for the last few minutes, Takuma apparently has a load of fangirls out there and also he's gone completely commando underneath his pants- *stops to think for a moment*

Aido: Heeeyy, you forgot me!

Zero: And Aido's a pervert.

CK: Okay, you know what, maybe if I didn't feel like crap, I could hit you, but I can't so hit yourself for me.

Zero: And Cerulean's got such a bad hangover that she thinks I'll actually listen to her.

CK: GRRR! _

Zero: *while CK is growling with a dark aura around her in the background* Now BYE.

*Right before it ends, on the screen, Zero's pants rip off of his body and fly away*

*Evil laughter*

Zero: HEY!

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Oooh I love my brain right now for thinking up this stuff! Sorry, did that sound too full of myself? EH? it DID? well, who cares! *takes away your shirt* HA!**

**Anywho, shout out to Sesshomaru'sCrazygal because she is thee oh-so-random Mizaki Hanazono, a character she came up with for herself as my little treat to her to add her in! I added her into this crazy sleepover because, and how kind of her this is, she was my first EVER Reviewer! Not just for this story- I mean first EVER ever- (but I've only been on this site posting fics since yesterday... wait, it's 4 in the morning... I mean, since the day before yesterday, so yeah. Dunno if that's really such a big deal as I'm making it up to be, but I was excited regardless!**

**Anywho, I gave her a treat because of her review because that's what I've been hovering over my laptop for! She was my special number 1! wow that sounds kinda weird when you say it aloud...**

**Thanks to all of the others who are reading avidly my little story- I love you as much as Takuma loves his Manga boxers! (which, believe me, is quite a lot)**

**Seeing you soon for the next episode, where Kaname may be appearing! And we might be able to pin down a game of Truth or Dare- MIGHT- if somebody gives me a good dare or three! or any truths! Anyway, if you do do that you get a shout out as well if your dare/truth is juicy enough for me to add in!**

**You all are the best of the best just for being there & viewing this story! R&R, tell your friends! **

**CK :***


	3. Well Episode 3 is a tad inappropriate

**A/N: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**that is all**

**I HAD to do that**

* * *

**Episode Three.**

*Camera turns on. Immediately shows close up shot of Yuuki, a small squiggle of frustration hovering above her head, she is sitting on the couch with paper plate hands sitting in her lap. Her frustration is obviously because there is another paper plate now glued to her forehead, obscuring her face*

*Evil laughter floats from SOMEWHERE deep inside the room...*

Yuuki: *voice muffled by paper plate* Would. You. Be. QUIET! *angry squiggle above her head bursts into a flame that slowly dies out*

CK: Oh, hello everyone. It would seem things have gotten far less enthusiastic around here.

*Camera shows open view of the room. Rima is cuddling with Senri on the floor, his face is red, he's still in his boxers, and his eyes look as if they will soon pop out of his head.*

Rima: Mooses... *whispering huskily into Senri's ear*

Senri: O_0

*Back to entire view of room. Yuuki sits alone wallowing in self-pity on the couch, CK the hostess is standing and pacing, looking rather bored and disappointed. She occasionally stops her pace and smacks Aido on the head. Nobody knows why but it's probably because it's _really _fun to smack him. Aido himself is leaning on the snack table, trying to open a box of sealed blood tablets- he squeals and drops the box each time he is smacked on the head by CK, but when he turns to see who did it, she always goes right back to pacing, and he can never figure out who is smacking him. Takuma is searching around every crevice of the room, trying desperately to find that OC so he can have his valuable boxers back. Zero, Kain, Ruka, and Kaname are all nowhere in sight*

CK: *sigh* Well you viewers might as well stop reading now. Nothing has happened for a while.

Zero: *Bursts through the doors looking wildly upset* WHERE-

CK: ZERO! You're back from shopping for a new pair of pants! *runs to hug him*

Zero: *side-steps her hug* WHERE THE HELL IS MY GUN?!

The. Entire. Room. Goes. Dead. Silent.

Zero seethes, glaring with lavender eyes that could kill everyone just by looking at them, kind of like how Medusa can turn people to stone by looking at them. Every single person either closes their eyes or looks away from him, afraid to die.

Rima: Because the rabbit, STOLE THE FRUITCAKE! *laughs so hard she chokes on her laughter*

Senri: Ha-ha, Rima, you were right, funny joke ._. Someone please fix her for me.

Zero: SOMEBODY IN THIS ROOM STOLE MY *censored* GUN AND IF THAT *censored* DOESN'T GIVE IT *censored* *censored* BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW I'LL *censored* AND *unbelievably censored* AND THEN I'LL TELL THEM TO GO *censored, oh, wow, very, _very _censored!* UNTIL THEY'RE SO MESSED UP THEY'LL HAVE TO *censored* THEIR OWN *censored*

Takuma: *Finally turning to stop looking for the OC for a moment* ZERO! There are innocent minds in this room! *glances at Yuuki*

Yuuki: Yeah, seriously Zero, calm down with the language.

Aido: *Looking at Senri, ignoring Senri's hopeful plee in his eyes* Does that paper plate stuck to her head go straight through to her brain? Is it somehow making her less stupid?

Zero: WHERE'S MY GUN

CK: Okay, okay Zero, when did you last have it?

Zero: It was hooked to the belt loops on my old pants...

*POOF!*

Mizaki: Before you strangle me, let me explain! *Zero does not strangle her, but he's very ready to in about ten seconds* Okay, I did NOT take your gun and I DON'T have it! I swear! But I know who does-

*POOF! GONE*

Takuma: *lunges at the spot where she once was, barely missing her as she disappears and he yells* "BOXERS!"

Zero: *bubbling, moving, shaking, turning red, vibrating, head momentarily turning into an erupting volcano*

CK: LOOK OUT RIMA'S GOT A GUN!

Senri: :-O x_x

Rima: Yoookaputchahands up to the sky! Not reaching up!? Then those aliens over theere arghunna keeeel yooouu~!

Zero: Now, Rima, GIVE ME MY GUN

Rima: Oh no! ALIEN! ALIEN! ALIEN!

Zero: I'm actually a vampi-

CK: LOOK OUT! *jumps onto and clings desperately to Zero's shoulders- it was an attempt to push him down out of the way*

...

...

...nothing happens...

Rima is asleep on the floor once again, snoring into Senri's spikey hair.

Senri: V,V *phew!*

Zero: CK, get the hell off my shoulders *leans over easily, picks up his gun*

CK: -_- I'm afraid I cannot, by dear silver-haired sex god. I am stuck here forever.

Zero: Silver haired... nevermind, just get off of me!

CK: Forrrr. Ever. :|

Zero: *shaking back and forth like a mechanical bull* Geettt theee heeellll offff of meeee

CK: *closes eyes in silent peace, places cheek on the top of his hair, and whispers* Forever.

Zero: What is WRONG with you? Are you like Spider Woman or something? HOW ARE YOU STICKING TO ME?

*INSANELY EVIL AND MISCHIEVOUS LAUGHTER*

Zero: Ahhhwwww *censored*

Mizaki: Heelloo, my victims!

CK: Mizi-chan, I LOVE YOU.

Mizaki: Okay. Great. Then give me a raise.

CK: I don't pay you at all. Oh, watch out, we're apparently coming over to you.

*Zero, with CK glued to his back and shoulders, fumes across the room to attack Mizaki*

*Aido, from behind, snickering, throws a pillow at Zero's retreating back*

Aido: PILLOW FIIIIGHT!

*pillow does not hit Zero but instead hits CK*

CK: *sings* I feel so close to you right now, it's a forcefield~

Zero: We aren't close and you aren't my *censored* forcefield! *reaches out to strangle Mizaki, who disappears with another *POOF!*

Yuuki: *sniff* I hate paper plates.

Zero: *censoredcensoredcensoredcensoredcensoredcensoredc ensoredcensoredcensoredcensoredcensored*

CK: *patting Zero's head* It's okay, I'm here. ...Forever.

Senri: There is such a thing as adhesive remover- NO, Rima, I DON'T want to swim with the mermaids with you!

Rima: *pouts* But they all have flying saucers!

Senri: Those are the aliens again, Rima.

Rima: ALIENS! Quick, trooper, where's ma gun?!

Senri: *face palm*

Rima: Gunnuh Gunnuh Gunnuh Gunnuh Gunnuh... brbrbrlele *starts to make up a song using just the noises she can make with her mouth* *blows very loud raspberry with her tongue* and then we all go LAAAA, LAALALALAALAAAAA!

Zero: Where can I get adhesive remover? Do they sell it at any store?

CK: Oooh, nooo, I just called _all_ the stores. *clips phone shut* I'm afraid massive sloths slowly ate all of the glue/adhesive remover. Today. They finished it off about twenty minutes ago- it's all gone.

Zero: Grrr... you are-

Aido: KANAME!

Zero: No, Aido. Not everyone you see is Kaname.

CK: That's okay though, since you're 'special', then sure, yes, I'm Kaname. Um, but if I'm Kaname, then this must be very awkward for Zero...

Zero: -_- unbelievable.

Kaname: I sure hope you're not me. You'd hate it. Far too much paper work to handle.

Aido: *again* KANAME!

Senri: *groans* Kaname... heeellllpp Riiimaaa...

Rima: Kaa took Mei?! Oh no, we have to get her back! MEI! MEEEIII!

Senri: No, no. Just... nevermind. Forget it. *face plants into carpet*

Zero: So, how was the strip club?

Takuma: *hushed tone* ZERO!

Kaname: ... *staring at Yuuki* Yuuki?

Yuuki: K-Kaname-senpai?! *muffled*

Kaname: What on earth happened?

Yuuki: The devil attacked me with paper plates!

Kaname: ...Everyone, tell me now, is Yuuki drunk?

CK: No, but Aido got me and Rima-

Aido: OKAAAAY~ It's time for my segment (FINALLY) of truth, or dare!

*Camera goes blank so everyone can get situated*

*Camera comes back on. Everyone is now in their pajamas (except Rima, who is still too high to do, well, anything) Kaname, Takuma, Aido, Yuuki, CK and Zero, Ruka, Kain, and Senri and Rima all sit in a big circle on the carpet, the couch cleared out of the way and masses of blankets and pillows piled around everyone.*

Takuma: Oooh, Hanabusa, can I go first? :)

Aido: Noooo! ^_^ I shall!

Kaname: I hardly think that's fair, Aido. *goes back to trying to pry Yuuki's face free of the paper plate*

Yuuki: Owowowow!

Kaname: Sorry, but I'm trying.

Aido: Sooo... *PLUFF!* wait a minute! What's THIS?

*In a quick puff of blue smoke, a letter comes gently floating from above Aido's blonde head. It lands in his awaiting hands and he stares at it in awe.*

Zero: Yaaay. Please do read it. *EXTREME sarcasm here*

CK: Zero, your back is like heaven for me.

Zero: Joy. Then you must be what hell feels like. Go away, you're being a burden on heaven's back.

CK: On second thought, maybe you're more like a lovely, muscly, beautiful pillow for me.

Zero: HOW THE HELL CAN A PILLOW BE BEAUTIFUL?!...OR MUSCLY?!

Ruka: Wow. Just, wow. *stifles laugh as Zero glares*

Kain: We missed too much. But I'm kind of glad. I don't want to have my pants taken away.

Senri: Weren't they already?

Kain: *whips his head in Senri's direction* WHAT. Who told you that?

Senri: Aid-

Aido: GUYS won't you pay attention! We got a review! That has to do with MY GAME! :D It's a dare~~~!

Yuuki: *muffled* Why don't you read it, Aido?

Kaname: Yuuki, you really should be more worried about the plates stuck to your body.

Yuuki: But I trust Kaname-senpai to get them off for me!

Zero: ...Diiid, that sound dirty to anyone else's mind?

CK: I dunno. So many dirty thoughts are already consuming me right now...

Zero: I hate that god-damned OC and her glue...

CK: Oh, don't worry. She's on vacation right now.

Zero: *hopeful* Forever?

CK: *whispers* Forever... you and me...

Zero: NO NOT THAT I mean is that deviled prankster gone for good?

CK: OF COURSE not. She keeps things interesting around here!

*As if on cue, EVERYONE'S pants come off in puffs of white smoke. Everyone starts choking, and then when the air clears...*

Zero: KANAME WHY ARE YOU FUCKING COMMANDO UNDER YOUR PAJAMA PANTS!?

CK: AAAHHH! *peaks* THE HOOORRROOORRRR! *peaks again* Quick! Someone cover him up!

Yuuki: I don't understand-

*Aido quickly grabs one of Yuuki's paper plate hands, and places it over the top of Kaname's *cough cough* 'item'.*

Kaname: "..." I am so sorry.

Yuuki: What's going on I can't SEE! And where is my hand? *starts to take paper plate off of Kaname's... you know.*

Everyone except Ruka: NO LEAVE IT THERE!

Yuuki: Okayyy OKAY! *keeps hand glued to paper plate where it is*

Ruka: *being nudged harshly by Kain* Oh! Yeah, don't remove the plate... *voice sounds disappointed*

Aido: *Awkwardly clears voice* So, Zero, what's it like having a partially-half-naked girl stuck on your shoulders and back?

Zero: *eyes widening, looking around the room, finally realizing that in fact EVERYONE'S pants are gone* Oh. My. *pulls gun to his head*

CK: ZERO NO! *smacks gun down- luckily, it doesn't go off*

Kain: I'm sure our viewers are curious as to what everyone looks like right now...

Aido: GREAT IDEA COUSIN! I'll happily describe to the viewers what everyone's underpants are like~!

Kain: I wasn't implying that at all.

Aido: O~kay, so I'm wearing silk black boxers with red roses imprinted on them~

Kain: I was simply stating a fact, Aido...

Aido: Kain has on a pair of flaming boxers, with cute little wild flame designs!

Kain: Yes. They're so cute my grandma had a heart attack.

Aido: Why would your grandmother be looking at your boxers?

Kain: Oh, you're right. It was actually my grand_father_. He's into cute things- such as flaming boxers. Very feminine man.

Zero: Are you normally this sarcastic or have I missed that somehow?

Ruka: You've missed that somehow you *censoredcensored* vampire hunter.

Aido: JUST LET ME FINISH GUYS! Okay, Yuuki has on cotton panties, CK has on... oooh, Zero, she has on a _thong..._

Zero: Please, no... *glances upwards* god. must. hate. me.

Aido: Don't worry, it's cute! Purple, like your eyes!

Zero: ...AIDO'S NOT ACTUALLY WEARING BLACK BOXERS WITH ROSES, VIEWERS, HE'S REALLY WEARING HOT PINK UNDIES THAT HUG HIS MINI DICK

CK: Zero, my viewers have sensitive ears, stop saying inappropriate words!

Zero: Then YOU stop hinting that you want to have sex with me!

CK: WHAT? I like Senri!

Everyone: WHHHATTT?

CK: Yeah so what the *censored* *censored* *censored* could have possibly made you think I wanted you to *censored* me?!

Zero: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Everything!

Aido: STFU I'm not done! By the way, I'm wearing BOXERS

Zero: He isn't.

Aido: MOVING ON! Ruka has on-

Ruka: Don't. You. Dare. *eyes of flames and the worlds deadliest horrors*

Aido:...And Kaname is... well, nevermind that too. And Senri still has on those polka-dotted boxers... wait, is that a little yellow spot in the crotch area?

Senri: O_O NO. That has to be lemonade. I... drink it through my-

Rima: *interrupts* I mightah sceered that pee out of our pirate friend here! Good thing he's sparkling clean with amethyst!

*Everyone is hushed and silent for a moment. There is total, silence...*

CK: *whispered* I still love you my love...

Zero: Shut UP you- you idiot...

CK: Zeerrooo, are you jealous?

Zero: Hmf.

Aido: *leaning towards Zero* Just to refresh your mind, she's wearing a purple thong-

Zero: *punches Aido in the nose.*

Aido: *nose bleeding in a trail with his tears* Waaaaahh... *sniff* ooh, blood. Yuumm.

*And everyone has a momentary feast off of Aido's nose blood*

CK: You guys are _disgusting._

Zero: *licks lips, then whispers behind him in her ear* But... if I hadn't had that, I might have sucked you dry, you smell so good...

Senri: 0.0

CK: *blushes* Don't worry, Senri, angel, I still only love you.

Senri: *slight, uncertain smile. Rima smacks him on the head*

Rima: Yo! I'm a princess, you da prince... let me catch that mooncake and stuff it in our stomachs of love!

Aido: Is... that a confession?

Senri: Aido, she's HIGH.

Kaname: Wait... I haven't been paying much attention to anyone besides Yuuki up until this point because in the anime that's how I am also and you're all just my pawns and I truly have no worries or feelings for you and keep you around just so I won't be lonely and so that you can be a part of my plan to protect Yuuki- *takes deep breath* BUT... Who got Rima high? I'm curious.

Ruka: Obviously Aido, my love.

Kain: *glaring secretly at Kaname*

Aido: Oh! And Zero's wearing tidy whities.

Zero: Yup. Totally.

CK: Aido, don't lie. Zero's wearing midnight blue boxers. Sexy and cool.

Aido: And I'm wearing-

Zero and CK: Hot pink underwear!

Aido: NOT! Anyways, one last one- and Rima has on a thong too! Her's is...oh...sorta...see-through...and very sexy and black...

CK: AIDO! The VIEWERS!

Aido: Oooh, you're right my dear~ hostess~! I almost forgot- a viewer sent ME a review!

CK: But... I'm the author. Soo it's for me.

Zero: That's okay though, since you're 'special', then sure, yes, it's YOUR review.

CK: Why you copying me boy? You're simply infatuated now.

Zero: Your blood smells like love to me.

CK: Well I bet you that your bite feels like hell for me.

Mizaki: *hiding behind a lamp* (yes, I know, verrrry inconspicuous) Wow... how did the tables turn between those two like that? *snaps fingers*

*POOF!*

*Everyone passes out*

Mizaki: *smiling evilly* I always wanted to try that at least once!

Aido: But... review.. must... *snore* re..ad...it...

Mizaki: Maybe next time, little Idol. *walks over and kisses him on the forehead*

Aido: Mfft. Smells... like devil... *nose twitches*

Mizaki: Heehee! I love this guy!

*Mizaki starts rearranging the order everyone is in, moving around furniture, pushing people onto each other, placing their hands in awkward places.*

*She stops what she's doing to look into the camera*

Mizaki: *sly smile* Oooh now, don't worry. It's just one of my pranks... Just wait until next time to laugh your socks off.

CK: G'bye...*snore* mmmm... sexy... Zero... bloody... bedroom...zzeeehheeehe.. smesll like...schmex...nooo... wait, The!... *snore* the viewers...mushkeept...T...penguins in little suits... rated...agatha...beanstalks.. I love Zero...Senri...peed...

Mizaki: O.o Well... I guess that's her good bye to you then. Jeez, isn't she a good hostess...? Right? Guys, am I right? *silence* Heeellllooo- Oh, yeah, I made you all pass out! ^_^

* * *

**A/N: (please read the following Author's Note in an over-enunciated French accent) Oui 'ave air fiirst leetle daire' comeeng A-long nixt cha-pe-tour. **

**Don't ask me why I did that. Also- this chapter, when I was writing it, made me CRACK UP so I hope it does tickle your fancy little funny bones as well!**

**And NO offense meant to the French or their stunning language! I have actually been taking French and plan to full-on learn it in the future, it's so fun to say anything in French guys! (I mean real French, not what I'm doing right now) It's a lovely language. **

**Anywho, the next cha-pe-tour, you should indeed 'ehnjoh! Don' forget tu Air&Air! **

**R&R guys, Merci, À bientôt!**

**CK :***


	4. Guys, I'm Getting Rained On Here!

**I am so upset.**

**I am so irked. **

**My persona is sad.**

**My aura is greying around the edges.**

**GUYS THIS HAS NEVER BEFORE HAPPENED-**

**I have writer's block. I caught that deadly writing plague that attacks the imagination and empties your words of all meaning and soul.**

**I just wrote around 800 words of crap. and I saved it just in case, but honestly it's so awful.**

**Don't ask me what I wrote.**

**So! Kay! obviously, I need some help! ^_^**

**Nope, sorry, can't be enthusiastic right now. V_V Too aura-gloomy. *rain cloud appears over author's head* **

**I don't know if anyone had a favorite idea for the next chapter in mind, but I have ZIPZERONADANOTHING**

***BOOM, BOOOOM! thundering in the background***

**I mean, what is the OC gonna do to them that's oooh soo hilarious? I don't know what awkward positions to put everyone in! Like I said, I wrote it in a few different ways, but *lightning whacks author's head***

**SEE EVEN THAT DIDN'T STRIKE ANY BRILLIANCE INTO ME!**

**I refuse to post what I have typed up. It's not worth your guys's time... :P**

**Please help me, I'm so lost right now. Any ideas for awkwardness/ideas the sly, mischievous Mizaki would have? **

**-_- *sigh* this OC is kickin me in the face right now. I don't usually get writer's block...**

**-Your soaked-through-with-rain author,**

**CK :(**


	5. Episode 4 will get you a bit TOO excited

**A/N: I apologize for my gloomy behavior that came before this but guess what? I'm better now! :D**

**My older sister was going to hang out with her friend, and her friend has a younger sister my age, so we all went to my sister's friend's apartment and I got to meet a pretty cool person! We had a good time watching The Originals (you know, that new separate season connected with The Vampire Diaries, something like that) and me and this girl had a good time and talked and stuff and bonded over watching Klaus kill a bunch of people as he always does! That's really the best way to strike up a new friendship, eh? :] Ah, dear old, murderous, sexy Klaus...**

**I can just imagine the fun conversation it would be to explain to people how I became friends with this girl (if we, indeed, do become friends)**

**Random Person: "Hey, how did you and her become friends anyway?"**

**Me: "Oh, we were watching murderous vampires on a television screen together while our older sisters talked about sex and boys and we were all drinking some wine as the vampires attacked the witches. We became insta-friends after that experience!"**

**Random Person: o.o I... I see...? *begins dialing the number for the nearest mental institution***

**haha! ****Anywho, that put me in a good mood. And also, like I mentioned, our older sisters were drinking wine and offered me a few sips- not enough to get drunk, but who knows, maybe it gave me a little happy-buzz?**

**Well thank you to the wine, or the cool new friend I met, or the full moon on that night for granting me it's powers- because I can now write! WRITER'S BLOCK, BEGONE!**

**P.S~ I have this story T rated... but I realized that it might be a bit too M at some parts... and I know I can change the rating, but I don't know if it would be in my or everyone's best interest to... dunno what to do about that except warn you... you see, to me, M is like serious sex-making in every few chapters, (sort of). And that's not really happening in this story, so I had rated it T... but let's face it guys, things get a little inappropriate from time to time when my writer's mind wanders...**

**So now, I actually have an excuse this time around! If I type anything in this chapter that is over-bearing and crossing the boundaries of T, then I blame it on the fact that I am under the influence of alcohol! (even though a bit more than a few sips of wine doesn't get you drunk...)**

**Allllright, I also want to take this last moment to THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviewing/following/favoriting! My loyal readers... you *sniff* make me want to not just kiss you :* as so, but hug you as well! **

**COMEEERR! \|^.^|/ come into my outstretched arms of grateful affection! Your support keeps me warm and cheery!  
**

**CK :***

* * *

**Episode Four. (FINALLY, right?)**

Mizaki: Alright~! Get up, get up! Wakey wakey!

Everyone: *groans, shifts*

*Suddenly, the lights come on*

Mizaki: prepare yourselves, viewers... *covers eyes with a grin, slinks into a red puff of smoke*

CK: We... *blinks, the first to look up and glance around* we're all NAKED?!

Zero: *still has her glued to his back* Grrr... you had better not be naked if you're on top of me like this...*he is only half awake*

CK: *yanks on Zero's hair, hard* Zero! Zero, go hide behind... *looks around the room in desperation*

Zero: *yawning, stretching his arms above both their heads* Why do I feel such a draft?

CK: BECAUSE YOU'RE NAKED! Stark naked! No clothing is on yo boday! Get to safety!

Zero: *freezes, looks around at the rest of the group, who are barely starting to look around and wipe the sleep from their eyes* How the hell...?!

CK: Baaah! There is no where to hide, CRAP! D:

*Camera zooms out, having to do a lot of censoring because of everyone's naked figures. The room is stripped down completely bare- (like their bodies) the furniture is gone, the snack table, the t.v., everything. The room is now only a square box of plain light carpet and walls*

Kain: *first to stand up, his lower area is having trouble being censored because it needs a lot more censoring than we'd originally thought...* What happened now?

Ruka: *starts to get up, and then lies face down on the carpet, placing her hands over her back side* Dear GOD, what's going on? Where are my clothes?! AIDO I'LL KILL YOU!

Aido: *standing up straight, not bothering to cover himself* It wasn't _me _who did all this!

Kaname: *stands up and covers his crotch with his hands* This is a predicament that I really wasn't expecting...

Yuuki: Aaaah! NOBODY LOOK AT ME! *pulls herself into a small ball, tries her best to cover herself with her paper plate hands. Her face is so red that the color shows through on the plate stuck on her face*

Senri: U_U *refusing to open his eyes*

Rima: *spanks him on the butt*

Senri: O_O

Rima: You're naked. Hahahahahaha... drugs... ^-^

Senri: O_O"

Takuma: *looks down at himself* AH! *runs to corner of the room and faces it with his cute, porcelain butt facing everyone*

CK: Quick, Zero! Run over to the wall and cover yourself!

Zero: Why should I not be proud of who I am? I was born like this...

CK: You're acting strangely cool about all this...

Zero: Ah geez. You found me out. I'm enjoying this. I'm bisexual, now you know.

Aido: I KNEW it!

Kain: He's being sarcastic.

Ruka: *looks up from her face being in the carpet still* Dumb-ass.

Aido: *actually _strikes a pose_... while _naked_* Oh, on the contrary, I have a wonderful ass!

Kaname: Hanabusa put that thing away.

Aido: Oh. Sorry senpai. *looks rather defeated, turns around to face a wall*

Kain: *sighs to himself, really minding his own business as usual...*

Kaname: Atkatsuki, you too. Go to the wall with Aido.

Kain: *walks to wall, stands beside a silently sad Aido* How is it that you drag me into these things with you?

CK: Zero, why are you smiling like that?!

Zero: Why do you ask? Do you want me to stop? *continues to smile to himself eerily*

CK: Well, it's creepy looking-OW!

Rima: *after spanking CK's bare bum as well* Ooops, soorry, the unicorn captain told me to do that... WOW LOOK AT THAT WHALE! *runs into wall, bonking head and falling back onto the floor, happily giggling* Blubber blubber blubber...

Senri: *walks over to CK and Zero, cocks head to one side as he looks at both their faces. His hands are covering his crotch*

Zero: *fuming.* What?

CK: Isn't it obvious? He's come to confess his undying love for me!

Senri: *blinks at her*

Zero: Whoa, that was deep, CK. Should I lean forward so you two can make out over my bare back?

CK: Maybe you really are bisexual- then do you want to have a threesome?

Zero: I can assure you I'm not. And... no... I don't...

CK: DENIAL. :P

Senri: Zero has your boobs pressing into his back. That must be why he's smiling like that. *walks away, finding his own corner in the room and sitting down facing it, with his bare back to everyone* *SIGH* V.V

CK: *silent...*

Zero: *failing to hide a slight grin*

CK: *silent...*

Kain: *into the wall* Hey Hanabusa, didn't you have a dare to read last time?

Aido: *perking up, jumping away from the wall* Oooh you're right! Goody goody~! :D *pauses, patting himself down* D: But where did it go?!

*Paper airplane appears out of the air in a blue *PLUFF!* of smoke, sailing in a straight arc to land on the floor at Aido's feet.*

Kain: *glancing over his shoulder* Found it.

Aido: *absolutely beaming, picks up the paper plane and carefully unfolds it, hands shaking with excitement* Okay, who's ready to play Truth~ or Daaare~?! Guys?!

Ruka: I dare you to stop existing.

Aido: *laughs it off uneasily, eyes shifting around the room* Okay, seriously, everyone gather round, we're starting the game again!

Zero: Well if it didn't work last time I'll doubt it'll work this time. And I don't think anyone will be willing to 'gather round' right now...

CK: *completely silent and stuck to his back uncomfortably as he sits down on the carpet with her*

Takuma: I'M NOT MOVING

Aido: *flouncing over to the other blonde's corner* But Ichijou, why ever not~?

Takuma: We're all naked! I'M naked! It's- unbecoming!

Aido: *sly grin* Oh, but remember that one day when I found your stash of a _specific type_ of Manga that was just as equally unbecom-

Takuma: *turns around, face growing tomato-red, clamping a hand over Aido's mouth* AIDO the VIEWERS! Okay fiiine! I'll play, I'll play.

*Nobody moves while Takuma very awkwardly walks over and sits down on the bare carpet next to Zero and CK*

Aido: Come on guuuys! Come play!

Kain: I'll just play facing the wall

Ruka: I'm NOT moving. None of you deserve to see me in all my glory *whispers* except Kaname...

Kaname: I'll pass on the game, Aido.

Aido: W-what!? NO! Kaname PLEASE it'll be more fun with you playing!

Kaname: If you can get Yuuki to play, I might

Everyone: ...

Kaname: I MEAN that I don't want her to be left out!

Zero: *scoffing* sure... of course you do...

CK: *still silent on his bare back*

Kain: Yuuki, maybe someone might dare that Mizaki girl to take the paper plates off of your hands and face

Yuuki: I LIKE THEM WHERE THEY ARE NOW!

Zero: Is that devil even playing? If she is, I'm daring her to give everyone their clothes back *doesn't sound all that convincing and grins when his arm 'accidentally' brushes CK's side*

CK: *dangerously silent still*

Aido: Come oonnn Yuuki, just play? For your precious Kaname?

Yuuki: ...Fine. I'll play, but I'm staying in the corner!

Takuma: No fair! I didn't get to stay in my corner!

Aido: SO! Everyone's playing, correct? Even you, Senri?

*camera shows the mahogany-haired vampire over in his corner, with his bare back turned to everyone. He shakes his head slowly, but it's not a no, because he soon stands up and walks over to the group, hands still covering his crotch area, and sits down besides his roommate*

Senri: *gives Takuma a reassuring, quiet glance*

Takuma: *sniff* Thank you, friend :'D Now I won't have to go through this endeavor this alone!

Senri: *nods, but looks unhappy with his decision*

Rima: IYAWANAPLAY! *spanks Kaname's butt*

Everyone: *GASP!*

Kaname: *makes a face like he's just been raped*

Ruka: RIMA! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! *whispers* and why didn't I get high too so I could do that?!

Kain: *smiles slightly, wanting to laugh but holds it in in worry of Kaname's punishment*

Aido: Rima... you can play... just never... EVER... do that... again.

Rima: Play! Play playa apaoasdfskhfdhgjdhj... *passes out*

Takuma: AAHHH! Senri do something! *Rima had landed on his lap*

Senri: *shakes head*

Takuma: D: Waaaahhhyyyy did I come to this! I just want my boxers back... *sniff, pulls Rima off of him, blushing when he sees her boobs* Ah, jeez... *his entire face gradually turns a bright, fluorescent, ruby red as he lays her down on her stomach beside him*

*Takuma's thoughts: whoa! the real thing is so much better than in print!*

*Senri's thoughts: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!* (his thoughts have been this for every episode, basically)

*CK's thoughts: pervertpervertpervertpervertpervert they're all perverts, they're all... just like ZERO! Zero. Pervert. Zero. Pervert. Zero. Pervert.*

Aido: You know what guys, I don't care if you're paying attention anymore, I'm playing now! *unfolds paper airplane and reads over it once before reading it to everyone* This is a requested dare from an unnamed Guest~! Oooh, okay: 'For a dare, since you made Yuuki so dumb, tell her to have fun with Kaname in front with everyone. Then, make her do something stupid.' *Aido makes immature faces while reading, his head filled with... thoughts. Certain thoughts...*

Kaname: Yes, I do regret playing... knew I would... *does not sound all that convincing*

Yuuki: *from the corner* HEY I'm not STUPID! But I'll do the dare. It doesn't seem so bad.

Aido: *laughs* Oooh, Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki... Alright then. I dare YOU to 'have some fuuun' with Kaname~!

Yuuki: Kaname-senpai, let's have fun together! *lifts head out of the corner and smiles at him across the room*

Kaname: Well Yuuki, we certainly can't have fun together if you stay all the way over there.

Yuuki: Oh. Uhh~mmm... O-okay. *stands, paper plate hands covering her chest and lower region, blushes* Ka-Kaname, I feel really exposed...

Kaname: *chuckles* I think we all do, Yuuki. It's okay, just come here.

*camera shot- close up of Ruka's face. Looks kind of like a velociraptor, very sharp pointy teeth, slitted eyes, and her head is smoking like it's about to burst into flames too*

Kaname: You can sit beside me Yuuki. *Yuuki sits down, still determined to cover herself* Okay, now what kind of fun do you want to have?

Yuuki: *pondering, head tilted to one side*

*everyone (except Rima cuz she's just a snoozin' away) waits with bated breath, not knowing what exactly to expect*

Zero: Hey Yuuki, ask if you can touch his 'member'.

Yuuki: Oh! Okay! Kaname, can I? Um... wait, I don't know what that is?

Zero: Oh, I know you don't.*looks at Kaname* But Kaname could show you. *smiles wryly while Kaname glares*

Yuuki: But I can't really see... there's a paper plate stuck to my face...

Aido: Yuuki, just sit in his lap~!

Kaname: Aido go sit in Yuuki's corner.

Aido: *pouting, getting up, walking to the dark corner where Yuuki had been* Yes, Kaname... :/

Kain: *into the wall* Aido, it's just a corner.

Kaname: Okay Yuuki... you don't have to do anything they tell you to-

*POOF! red cloud of smoke covers the ENTIRE room- everyone's coughing and trying to clear the air*

Mizaki: Waaahahaha! And noooowww... *snaps fingers*

*POOF~!*

*The room clears. camera shows full view. CK is finally un-glued from Zero's back and he's positioned over her, his 'member' touching her thigh and his hands placed firmly on both her breasts. Ruka and Kain are randomly having a naked make-out session in on the wall. Senri has his arms glued around Rima's waist. Rima is awake and spanking Senri's butt over and over and over with resounding 'SLAP's. Takuma is just sitting there innocently- apparently all Mizaki wanted was for him to sit and watch (since he likes manga porn so much). Aido is glued to the ceiling, naked still. Kaname has Yuuki sitting in his lap, her paper plate hands and the paper plate on her face are gone, and she has her hand touching his... 'member'.

*Everybody just is silent- shocked, not knowing what happened exactly*

*Evil laughter bounces about the room still as the red smoke evaporated*

Yuuki: Kaname? Why do you have a really big hot dog glued in between your thighs?

Kaname: 0_0" *his thoughts: It looks like a HOT DOG?!*

Ruka: *taking a break for a moment from fervently kissing Kain* Is that stupid enough for ya?

Kain: *roughly pulls her back, they start making out again*

Aido: *on the ceiling, apparently unaware of his strange predicament* Pfft.. pft... pah... HAHAHAHAHA! *laughing totally and completely uncontrollably* THAT'S RIDICULOUS~! HAHAHA!

Kaname: O_O Y-Y-Yuuki... er... um... well... I... that... o_0"

Takuma: Oh, my... god?! Senri, don't look! *Hides his face in the carpet, suddenly, can't move his face out of the carpet to peek like he was planning to* H...he...hey?

Mizaki: *POOF* *appears, sitting on Takuma's bare back as he struggles aimlessly* Face glue. Though I thought you'd cover your face with your hands, watching you be stuck to the carpet face-down is much better. *POOF! GONE!*

Rima: *takes a short break from slapping Senri's now verry verrrry red buttox to reach over, and smack Takuma's* BAD DOG! Go fetch me some more dancing mirrors!

Senri: Owwww... *tries to rub his sore butt, but cannot since his wrists are glued to Rima's waist* Riiimaaa... *gives saddest, puppy-dog face without really meaning to, shakes his hair out, looking like he definitely doesn't want to be here anymore*

Meanwhile-

Zero: *sweat drops, realizing his position*

CK: *no longer silent* YOU_ PERVERT_ ZERO! *SMACK SLAP SMACK SLAP SMACK SMACK SLAP SMACK...(ect. ect...)*

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooo... guys...**

**Haha how'dya likeit?**

**Anywhozah, Rate and Review please! I will accept your requests with pleasure!**

**I hope that the dare was fulfilled to everyone's liking. **

**Please send in some truths now too! And even JUICIER dares as well! **

***story screams: "REVIEW ME! REVIEW ME!"**

**Just so you know, I will be switching this story from rating T to the rating of M since.. well.. ya know...**

**So, yup. Hope that was enough bare skin for you in this chapter.**

**When dares get out of hand... Mizaki the OC will take it even further than it needs to go...**

**Follow me, favorite my story! ^_^ OR RIMA WILL SPANK YOU TOO. ;3**

**I love you my dearest readers! You're all so cute! And remember, this story is to teach you that you should NEVER EVER have drunk/high/naked sleepovers with Vampires...**

**Just kidding, you can do that, it's obviously hilariously fun! Invite me if you happen to be going to one!**

**CK :***


End file.
